


Rival

by Giraffe500



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Rivals, Sex, Smut, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe500/pseuds/Giraffe500
Summary: Hope you liked it, it's my first attempt at writing smut so I hope it was okay!!! Any feedback will be greatly appreciated!
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Kudos: 5





	Rival

Maverick  
I’ve never felt so internally sick before, I just want to leave here for a little while. Shit race after shit race and I’m getting no feeling with the bike, the season is over. All I can do now is enjoy the final race of the season at Valencia, if I can even finish the race that is. Meanwhile my biggest rival Fabio Quartararo has been having the season of his life, win after win. It’s ridiculous, I’m so fed up of seeing his smug face on the top step of the podium. He keeps winning and I keep losing and I’ve had enough. I’ll be glad to have 3 months off. 

“Hey! Smile, maybe you’ll actually beat me for once.” He punched me on the arm as we waltzed out of my garage. On impulse I turned and drove him into the nearest wall, I pinned his shoulders right up against it as I glared him down. If anything his face became smugger as he watched my anger overtake me. “It was only a joke, babe.” He laughed at how worked up I became, calling me ‘babe’ has always been his way of riling me up and that is certainly not what I need right now. 

He licked his lips seductively and I released my grip on his shoulders, barely having enough breath left in my chest as I tried to walk away. Suddenly I felt him grab my arm pinning me against the wall I had him just pinned against. I felt my pants getting tighter as he leaned forward and whispered in my ear. “I can’t take you driving me crazy anymore Mr.Vinales, let’s stop the talking and let me fuck you.” He purred in my ears and I was desperate for it now. 

“Fi~” He smashed his mouth onto mine and my legs quivered, I wrapped my arms around his neck and I pulled him closer to me. I opened my legs slightly and Fabio soon found himself between my legs. The kiss was passionate and my god it was hot, he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. I hear him pushing papers onto the floor and suddenly I felt my back placed against a cold surface, but my hot skin quickly heated it up.

His hands desperately grasped at my shirt and he pulled it over my head, I heard the pop of his buckle and I pulled him onto me. I could feel his erection rubbing against mine and it drove me insane, I want him inside me…I can’t take this any longer. His lips trailed down my skin leaving little bites all across my skin, he kissed my stomach and I tensed up. 

He licked my belly button and I bit my lip to hold back a moan, he laughed seductively and I felt myself get even harder. One of his hands dipped under my jeans and I felt him grab my cock. “F-fabiooo…” He smirked and grabbed a little harder, unable to hold back my moans I unravelled in-front of him. “I love you like this babe, all vulnerable and sexy.” He mumbled in my ear and I grabbed his neck. “Stop the teasing and fuck me.” He smiled, dropping his jeans to the floor. I almost gasped when I saw his dick, I always thought he was a massive wanker.

“Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies.” He made quick work of my trousers and watched him lick his lips. “Close yours then.” He blushed as he pulled my boxers off, he grabbed my cock in his hand and tugged on it irritatingly slow, I whined desperate for more contact. I sat up and pulled his boxers off giving him the same teasing treatment. He moaned as his pre-cum leaked onto my hand. “Someone’s eager.” I spoke in a smug tone and he let go of my cock and pushed me back down to the counter. “I’m fucking you babe, not the other way around.” 

I went to reply but I felt his cold finger push into my hole causing the only noise to come out as strangled moans. “Do you like that baby?” I only moaned in response as he pushed his finger in further. 

Fabio  
I curled my finger and I watched him whimper and moan beneath me, my god it is a good site to see. I’ve wanted this since I joined Moto GP, to have Maverick this vulnerable at my disposal. I’ve wanted to fuck the man since I’ve seen him on TV. He’s always just been so damn gorgeous, it’s a surprise I’ve managed to keep my hands off him this long. “S-stop t-teasing m-m-meeeee…” He sounded drunk and I can totally understand why, I feel so drunk on the lust and I never want it to end. 

“Fine, fine.” I stuck another finger in and he whimpered impatiently, I know that he wants me inside of him but I really don’t want to hurt him. “I will now, just getting you ready for me babe.” I hit his spot and he practically screamed. “Shush baby, you’ll wake the whole paddock.” I pulled my fingers out and lined my dick up against his hole. “Please.” He whined desperately and I pushed inside of him. “You feel really tight around me babe, but I love it, just like I love you.” 

“Move.” He demanded hungrily, I wanted to wait until he was comfortable until I started moving. He arched his back and came completely undone in front of me, he was begging me for more so I grabbed his cock and I started to wank him off. “Please baby I’m so close.” He shuddered underneath me and I thrusted in him even harder. “I’m gonna cum!” He screamed as he came all over my hand, he became so tight around my dick that he pulled me over too. I came hard and I collapsed on top of him, both of us still whimpering blinded by the pleasure of both of our orgasms. 

“That was fucking insane Maverick…” I kissed his cheek and he wrapped his legs around my body. I lifted him off the counter and laid him down on the floor before lying down properly alongside him. “Thought you hated me Mack.” He laughed and he traced his fingers over my bare skin, “Guess I always wanted something more, seeing you on that podium drove me crazy. You’ve always been my biggest rival and this doesn’t change anything.” He tugged my hair so he could have better access to my mouth, he pressed a sloppy kiss to my mouth but it was perfect, all I needed was him for it all to be perfect. 

“Fuck you Mack, I love you even if we are fighting on track.” I licked his cheek and he laughed, “Fine, you win…I love you too Fabio. But never forget, we’re still rivals.” He winked at me and I looked down at him, with him sprawled against my chest. “I wouldn’t change that for anything, rival.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, it's my first attempt at writing smut so I hope it was okay!!! Any feedback will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
